


Body Language [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, English Accent, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Slash, Songfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a language to dancing; a call-and-response from one body to another. Even with the poncy kind of dancing I knew he was versed in, the kind that requires classes and counting and rules, there is communication between bodies. Watching him now, I’m more than pleased to discover that he understands my dialect as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanDarkangelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanDarkangelis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Body Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703510) by [CeruleanDarkangelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanDarkangelis/pseuds/CeruleanDarkangelis). 



> This is a bit of a departure for me - an experiment, if you will!  
> As you will know, I don't use music in my pods, mostly because of time restraints and also for fear.  
> This fic is a special case, though; it just wouldn't be the same without the music! I press-ganged my lovely son into helping me and he was the one who poked and prodded at the music to stretch it to fit and then added it to the text.  
> The songs for this story are Movement - Like Lust and Body Close by Lyves x Synkro.  
> CeruleanDarkangelis is a relatively new writer to the fandom, only having written two fics to date. I think her writing is wonderful and wish, wish, WISH she could/would do more! (I have permission to pod her other fic but this may be a little while coming!) So, CD, this is for you. I can only hope it encourages you in your endeavours!  
> Thanks also, as always, to my beautiful beta, Attydiva.


End file.
